ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Delete
Eliza Gray '''born '''Kyra Julianne Gray, ' '''is an American professional Wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling wrestling on the monday night Animosity brand. She is a two time WEW Starlet Champion (tied for most reigns with Sayge Jemson) |hometown = |billed_from = |music = "oops! I did it again" by Britney Spears |brand = Animosity |stable/tag_team = N/a |alignment = Neutral |wrestling_style = Technical |will = Keep to herself until someone starts with her. |wont = Take no for an answer. |feuds = Angelica Monroe, Felicia Johnson, Isis de la Cruz, and Zharya Burke. |partners = N/a |trainer = Sophie Oliveira |handler = Zoey! |debut = November 15, 2011 |record = |accomplishments = WEW Starlet Champion 2x|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined|undefined |previous_efeds = |current_efeds = World Elite Wrestling World Elite Wrestling (2011- present!)}} Early Life Gray grew up in Albany, New York until the age of seventeen. She attended High School in Ithaca. Once she finished high school she left her father, Andrew Farnsworth go to Ithaca College. Soon after finishing school she moved to Beverly Hills, California where her aunt, Ellie Gray , lived and began working as an english teacher for a few months before her mother passed away in Ithaca after WEW Free Fall to Fury and soon after that she met her soon to be trainer Sophie Oliveira. Training Soon after meeting Sophie Oliveira, Eliza started to train with her. Gray was already athletic before meeting Oliveira. Sophie taught Eliza everything she needed to know in order to make it in the wrestling business. Moves, the history of the business, and how to get noticed. During training Sophie made Eliza work hard during training to get her fit for the ring. While the two were still training Sophie Oliveira was able to get Eliza a contract deal with World Elite Wrestling. Eliza took the offer fast. World Wrestling Headquarters (2011) World Elite Wrestling (2011-) DEBUT AND STARLETS CHAMPION- Wrestling Information *[ finishers ] »» The Morningstar(Double underhook DDT) The Eclipse(Snapmare from the top turnbuckle) moves New Moon(The Overdrive) Big Boot(Only to shorter wrestlers) [ signature moves ] »» Right Hook Knee Drop Standing Elbow Drop Crossbody Drop Kick Stinkface Snap DDT Roundhouse kick Roll up * Entrance Music- * Dream With Me" by Jackie Evancho ('WEW, November 15th-December 10th') * Britney Spears - Oops!...I Did It Again(WEW, Current) **Nicknames- *Simply Beautiful *Wrestlers Managed **Sophie Oliveira Championships and Accomplishments {C}{C}{C {C}1 *World Elite Wrestling **WEW Starlet Champion (2 times) '''The Other Side' Honorable Mentions For MATCH OF THE YEAR 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Isis De La Cruz WEW Ranked as the #3 FEUD/STORYLINE OF 2011- Eliza Gray vs. Angelica Monroe WEW Honorable Mentions For Most Improved of the year 2011 Ranked as the #3 Rookie of the year 2011 The Other Side ranked her #28 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the 2011 TOS awards ^Record for fastest Championship win in the history of World Elite Wrestling with her winning the Starlet Title in her very first match. In Other Media Eliza has been trying to make herself known in the professional wrestling world. She's been doing well so far in events like The Other Side. Personal Life Eliza owns one kitten and two sisters. Before wrestling Eliza worked as a teacher for two months at a Middle School in New York. Eliza has spent alot of the year 2011 training with Sophie Oliveira. Eliza is friends with Sayge Jemson, Catelyn Vaine, and Johnny Caldwell. There is a replica of every award or Championship Eliza has ever won in Lenny Slash's house due to him being so close to the Gray family. Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters Category:Images available under fair use Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Characters